Cloned
by 3LW00D
Summary: Bumblebee and Sari have a run-in with Starscreams clones and get a little help from Blurr. THIS IS DISCONTINUED. I ONLY LEAVE IT UP TO REMIND MYSELF HOW I HAVE IMPROVED.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction piece. So I am going to split it up into chapters. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to post them they are greatly appreciated. Flames will be laughed off but post them anyway if you feel the need. So sit back and enjoy the story, next chapter will be posted as soon as possible._

**Disclaimer: **If they were mine Jazz would not have died in the movie (best I can come up with yet)

Cloned

Chapter One

Bumblebee and Sari were at home playing video games. At the moment it was some high-speed race. Despite the fact that 'Bee claimed to be the fastest thing on wheels he was sorely loosing to his friend, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Sari was using her All Spark key to boost her controller; she was winning without even trying.

Just as they were turning to go into the homestretch there was a loud crash from the direction of the bedrooms. Bumblebee stopped playing to look around. Sari was almost to the finish line when he turned off the game.

"Hey! I was winning!"

"Yeah, you were also cheating! Don't you dare try to look innocent, I saw you use the key when you thought I wasn't looking. Anyway, didn't you hear that?"

As a matter of fact she had. But she was so into the game that she just dismissed it as being Prowl. He sometimes used the hole in the roof in his room as a way to come and go without having to be anywhere near Bumblebee. But as she thought about it, he would never make that much noise. They got up and walked over to Prowl's room to see what could be going on in there. They didn't find him though, as they opened the door they were greeted with the sight of Starscream. Instantly Bumblebee had his stingers out and pointed at him.

Starscream surprised both of them, instead of trying to reduce 'Bee to spare parts Starscream fell flat on his face whining. "Oh please gracious Autobot have mercy! I wasn't going to do anything; I would be much too scared to fight one such as you!"

Bumblebee wasn't fooled for even a moment, "No tricks you!" he shouted.

Sari was too busy laughing to say anything. Someone had really done a job on the Screamer. Starscream was one the floor, spread-eagle style with his hands on his head. He was even shaking. Either he was a really good actor (which they knew he was) or he had finally cracked. This was entirely possible. Bumblebee blinked and shook his head, was he seeing things.

"Please Autobot, don't shoot, I'm too young to die!" If robots could cry he would have been doing so.

'Bee looked at Sari, "Is it just me. Or are you seeing this too?"

"What are you doing? Just send me off-line if you're going to. But don't drag it out, I can't stand the wait. It scares me!"

By now they were beginning to realize that this was not a hoax, that something was really wrong with him. The only problem was what to do. Sari grabbed a pair of stasis cuffs; he wouldn't be able to move with them on. Then they could call for help. "Here, use these."

Without taking his eyes off the shaking Starscream, Bumblebee mumbled thanks. He leaned over to put them on, the result was instantaneous.

"No, no, no! Not the stasis cuffs! I have an irrational fear of stasis cuffs!" he was on the floor screaming (hence the nickname Screamer) and rolling around. There was no way he was going anywhere.

"Come on Sari, there is no way that I am leaving you alone in here with him." Without hesitation Sari followed him, but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind that something wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks all of you for your support. I can't believe all the people who read this story the first few hours that it was up. So here it is the next chapter. Again, reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Flames will be laughed off but post them if you feel the need._

**Disclaimer: **I have wished but it is not to be, the Transformers do not belong to me.

Cloned chapter 2

Even in the next room they could hear him. "Where are you going?! Don't leave me here alone; I'm scared of being alone!!!"

"Yeah," Mused Sari, "He was scared of having us in there with him too." They shook their heads and walked farther away.

"So, do you think that we should call Prime, or try to handle things ourselves?" Sari looked at him, "We both know how this is going to end. You'll call Optimus, he'll tell us not to engage. We'll do it anyway and cause a big mess. Prowl will kill us both for wreaking his room and we get grounded. Again. Why fight it?"

"Ok, I'll call Optimus."

He turned on his com-link. "Hey, boss bot? We've got a problem over here. You're not going to believe who we got tied up in Prowl's room."

Optimus sighed; there was no end to the trouble those two caused. "What is it this time Bumblebee? We're kind of busy now."

"Well, uh, funny story. Starscream king of, uh, dropped in shall we say? And well, he seems to have had a crack on the servo because he hasn't done anything. As a matter of fact he is scared off-line of both of us. Right now he is in stasis cuffs. What should we do?"

"Don't do anything, we'll be right over."

Like that would ever happen. Bumblebee started to walk away to find something to do to get rid of Screamer. Before he could go anywhere though they had another visitor, a streak of blue went right past him. Turning around he saw Blurr in the kitchen with them. He was hunting around for motor oil.

"Don'tyouguyskeepastockedpantryaroundhere?"

Sari was just staring at him, "What are you doing here? Bumblebee who is that? What did he say?"

Blurr was still moving around so fast it was hard to see him. It was so wonder that his vehicle mode was a racecar.

"Sari, this is Blurr. The blue racer from the Street Demon races."

"Oh, well, what are you doing here?"

Blurr skid to a stop to answer her. "IhadbeenoutandaroundwhenIinterceptedyoutransmission.

IfollowedthesiganaltohelpyouwithStarscream."

Sari's head was spinning, just to listen to him was making her dizzy. Couple it with him running around and you could get sick. "Uh, this way." She pointed and almost fell over. Bumblebee rushed to catch her, but Blurr got there first. Of course. Bumblebee lead the way down the hall to the room that Starscream was locked in. As they walked Sari asked Blurr, "Why don't they call you Flash? You know, like the superhero?"

His answer was simply, "Because I'm faster."

"Oh."

When they reached the room Bumblebee opened the door very carefully. What they saw surprised him even more then first finding him there. Starscream was standing in the middle of the room, he seemed to be talking to someone, but of course there was nobody there. "Sure, ok, ok, I will, they'll never know." And worst of all. He didn't look at all scared.

Bumblebee was of course the first one to recover. "Why aren't you on the floor?"

"I was never on the floor."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't. I was never on the floor."

Sari rolled her eyes, Blurr was too busy laughing at how silly 'Bee looked. But they could both tell where the conversation was going.

"Don't you get it Bumblebee? He's a liar.

"YesisappearsthatsomehowStarscream'spersonalityhasbeensplitjustlikeBlitzwing. Cowardandpathlogicalliar.

Sari blinked, she was getting real tiered of having to listen to this. An idea began to form in her mind, what if she used her key to slow him down, just too normal speed?

Bumblebee was still arguing with Starscream, he had finally gotten close enough to slap the stasis cuffs on him, again. "There, that should hold ya."

"I'm not held, I can escape anytime I want to. I, just don't want to."

Bumblebee and Blurr had their attention on him, now was her chance. Sari, walked over to them, when she was close to Blurr she inserted her key into him and gave it a twist. Imedaitly he spun around to see what she was doing back there, at normal speed.

"What did you do?" He asked, clearly surprised and not at all happy.

"I used my key to change your speed to normal so that I could understand you."

For the moment the Screaming One was forgotten. Bumblebee was rolling around on the floor laughing, and even Starscream himself was trying to figure out what the frag was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes! I am once again the fastest thing on wheels!"Bee was so choked up with laughter that he could barely talk. But that last comment was enough, Blurr was not about to be outdone by a boot camp washout.

"I'm still faster than you, how about a little race?"

"You're on!"

Sari butted in, "Um, hello? What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him alone, he might escape again."

"I won't escape; I'm going to stay right here."

"Exactly my point."

"I never said I was going to escape."

Everybody shook their heads and walked out of the room. He would be fine until the other s got there. Bumblebee noticed that Blurr was moving with slightly jerky steps. Every once in awhile he would trip. He knew that he was supposed to feel sorry for Blurr, but it was so hard. As a matter of fact it was downright funny to watch. Soon after they all got back into the kitchen Optimus and the others walked in through the door. Prowl must have heard some of the conversation they had over the comlink because he instantly started for his room. Bumblebee and Blurr both moved to stop him, but of course they weren't fast enough. He got there first, unfortunately for them.

"What is this?!" He shouted as soon as the door was opened. Normally he didn't yell, but finding Starscream in his room must have been enough to push him to the edge. They both flinched, Prowl in a bad mood was pretty scary.

"Why is Starscream in my room?!"

Blurr pointed at 'Bee.

"What?! Me? Why is it always my fault? He just dropped in. I had nothing to do with it."

Bulkhead chose that moment to join the conversation. "Uh, guys, what are we going to do with him? And what is wrong with Blurr?"

Optimus and Ratchet looked over; they hadn't noticed anything until then.

Bumblebee and Sari shuffled their feet. Ratchet would have a fit. Blurr, amazingly covered for them, well Sari really but still.

"I uh, got a bit of damage in a fight with Lugnut. But I'm fine really." Of course none of the others believed him as he was talking normally but still.

"Why don't you let Ratchet fix you up? He'll be done in no time." Bulkhead again, the voice of reason.

"No! I want to prove to Bumblebee that I am still faster than him." With that he turned and stomped out of the room.

Optimus lifted a questioning eye ridge. Bumblebee and Sari looked everywhere but at him.

"Fine, go on. Have your race."

"Yes! See ya guys."

Ratchet and bulkhead looked at him like he had three heads. "I let them leave for a reason. With them all out of the way we can take care of Starscream with no problems. Blurr is responsible, he won't let anything happen."

Ratchet was looking less then convinced. "Riiight, and you think that the three of them can stay out of trouble long enough for us to handle this?"

Bumblebee, Sari and Blurr were way far down the highway by then. When they were all far enough away that nobody would come looking got them Bumblebee and Blurr pulled over to the side of the road.

"Where do you think that we should have this race?" asked Sari, of course she was the practical one.

Blurr paused to think for a moment, "How about that area where they had the street racing? Not very many people go up there anymore because they are afraid to get run over.

Bumblebee thought that was a great idea as there didn't seem to be that many choices.

Before they could pull out though a car that bore a strong resemblance to Bumblebee pulled up alongside them. Officer Fanzone got out and knocked on the passenger window where Sari was seated.

'Bee hated that, and Fanzone knew it.

"What are you three doing here? You know better than to park on the streets."

Bumblebee dumped Sari out and transformed, he wanted to teach this stupid cop a lesson, don't tap on the glass! But of course he wouldn't do anything more than yell, if that, he was too nice.

"We were not parked there! We were just talking, and we were leaving. Also, we are going to go have a race. I suppose that means we need your permission so we don't get any tickets huh?"

This whole time Blurr was trying to keep a low profile, he knew that cop from the street races and didn't want any trouble.

Fanzone looked from one car to the other and back to Bee and Sari. "Who's that?"

They decided not to play dumb, "That's Blurr, and he's with us."

"With you as in another robot, or 'with you' as in a friend with a car?"

"He's a robot, and he is with us, we are going to have a race," repeated Sari.

Fanzone was not all for the idea of a street race and he made that perfectly clear, so clear as a matter of fact that they were all holding their ears or respective alternates for the next three minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Captain Fanzone finally ran out of air Blurr was the first one to recover. He stood up from where he had sat down on the ground during Fanzone's rant. He pulled in air over his cooling vents before he began to talk. It wouldn't do to yell at an officer of the law, not at all. But as usual, once he began to talk he just kept going.

"Now listen here Coppy! I am a member of the Cybertronian Elite guard; I am here for security reasons. We think that the Deceptions have found a piece of the All Spark. Bumblebee and Sari have agreed to help me get it back from them. We are going to stage a street race to try and lure them out into the open. We are going to act like we also have a piece of the All Spark, and when they come to get it we will be waiting for them. Got all that?"

Sari was trying so hard not to giggle, and to think that he had made all that up on the spot.

Officer Fanzone looked him up and down; he seemed kinda hyper to be part of some kinda elite whatnot. "Let me see your badge please mister. Blurr, what kinda name is that?" He reached out his hand for his badge, or whatever it is that giant alien robots carried.

Blurr handed over the same data pad that he had shown Bumblebee earlier, smart human not to trust every robot that he saw. He would live much longer that way. Fanzone looked at the screen from every angle, there didn't seem to be any way around it, he was going to have to let them race.

"Fine, but only one run! From this end of the street to the overpass! Anything more and I will pull you all over and give you so many tickets that Prime will blow a gasket! _You_ got all that mister?"

Blurr pulled a very professional look as he took his badge back, he was also a very gullible human, and that could be both good and bad. Depending on whose side you were on, but for now it was good. Very, very good.

Both robots transformed and Sari hopped back into Bumblebee, they were off before Fanzone had a chance to change his mind. Not that it would have mattered; Blurr would have just pulled some more official stuff on him. They were going at a fairly fast pace down the road, but because they were on 'official business' and thanks to Bumblebee's sirens, nobody would dare to stop them. It was unlawful yes, but so was blowing up buildings, and the 'Cons did that on an almost daily basis. So, technically speaking, what they were doing was not even worth looking cross-eyed at.

It was only a few moments before they got to the street racing area, and as Blurr had said there was nobody there, they place looked like a modern western town. All it needed was tumbleweed going past.

Bumblebee, Sari and Blurr spent a few moments deliberating about a star and finish line, when that problem was solved it was only a matter of finding a starter. Leaving Sari behind was not an option. She made that clear as soon as the subject came up. That left one other option, captain Fanzone quickly found himself to be the center of attention.

"No way, I am not going to help you three get into trouble. Street racing is against the law anyway, the only reason I'm letting you even do this is because, Buzz over there…"

"Blurr." All three corrected him.

"Blurr, whatever, said that it was important and he is a member of some Elite Guard. So no, I will not be your starter."

They didn't take 'No' as an answer. Fanzone was physically positioned in the center of the street. He was less than happy. He reluctantly raised the makeshift flag, and without a word let it fall. Both 'cars' were past him before it even hit the ground.

Sari was thrown back into her seat from the force of their acceleration. But she wasn't scared, well, maybe a little. It wasn't that much different then when they got chased by Blitzwing, just that there was nobody shooting at them this time. And that was a good thing, no the only thing worrying Sari was that they might not be able to move out of the way of a wall in time.

Bumblebee and Blurr were almost evenly matched, their engines screamed as each tried to get the better of the other. They were concentrating so hard on winning that neither of them was talking; the comlinks were silent the whole time.

Bumblebee's engine was screaming, protesting the abuse he was giving it by driving so fast for so long. Sari had her hands over her eyes then, she was beginning to regret her decision to go along for the ride. Both mechs were going all out, jockeying for positions. Because there were not more cars it was a sprint the whole way. Any letting up and it was a sure thing you would lose. Blurr was regretting not having his usual speed, because then, 'Bee was not in his review mirror. He was in Bumblebee's. And that was how they crossed the finish line; Blurr was just half a car length behind 'Bee, but it was enough.


End file.
